


Through Half-Lidded Eyes

by Hike777



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Demon Powers, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Family Secrets, Female pronouns, Forced Relationship, Gen, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Fluff, Supernatural Elements, Sweet Jesse McCree, Underground business, Weird Shit, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada, but a good friend, family business, feel free to use others, he's like a protective big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hike777/pseuds/Hike777
Summary: Being in Hanzo's center of attention is a terrible place to be.





	1. Chapter 1

You had been with Blackwatch since you the start, transferred from the main office itself and quite frankly couldn't care less about the anonymity of the missions. The only goal was to do a good job, excel, and have fun. The boys appreciated the feminine touch you brought them, and in exchange, they became your family if not more. Gabriel always caught your eye, and he was all interested in you. Your relationship didn't concern anybody, and you two managed to keep it professional. Except behind closed doors, in which cuddle sessions and kisses were involved — also wine. 

Everything was going well...until the news of mafia-like activity caught Overwatch's eye ensuing chaos.

Your group's mission, though, was simple enough. You were to secure a connection with a vital representative deep in Hanamura. This mission was a bit emotional for the group; Genji's past was involved. But you all decided, including Genji himself, that he wouldn't come. Instead, he would be your eyes and ears from afar, guiding you through his culture and customs. 

Mcree was in charge of assessing the perimeter and collecting as much data as he could without being detected or participating. A week had passed when you all figured he had been intercepted by none other than Hanzo Shimada, Genji's brother. Genji gave you all the necessary information about his brother and the under the table business his family ran. 

You were a bit enthusiastic to see Hanamura. Genji was your best friend, and he would always talk about how beautiful his home was. Gabriel, on the other hand, didn't exactly approve of your participation, but since there was no one else Morrison had forced his hand. He was in that stage of overprotectiveness and some sort of juvenile possessiveness over you. To say he wore an angry face was an understatement. The two of you took a small jet and settled it on autopilot. You were sitting on the back of the plane, hands clasped together, leaning on your knees as you were deep in thought. Gabe saw the distant look on your face and approached. He scooped you up suddenly and twirled the two of you. 

"Gabe!" you squeaked as he stopped and set you down gently, still hugging your form close to his. Your hands rested on his chest as you glanced, love-struck into his brown eyes. "Not here, dummy." 

"Come on, no one can see us here." He captured your lips with his and brought you even closer if that were possible. The kiss stopped as you both breathed leaning into each other, basking in the presence of one another. "I truly love you." 

The words made you freeze, and you glance up at him, awed at the statement. True, you two had been dating for quite a while, getting to know each other better. But the statement brought tears to your eyes. Gabe panicked for a second thinking he had overstepped himself but hen you kissed him so fervently he melted into you. 

"Me more, Mr. Reyes." 

"Arriving at Hanamura," the robotic voice called and pulled you out of the warm haze. Gabe grabbed your chin appreciatively and moved towards the front of the ship. 

You gathered all the needed equipment, securing your weapon of choice, and making sure you had enough ammo for the joyride. Gabriel was beside you, surveying his shotguns quickly. He caught your concentrated look as you assessed your things, and the sight brought a smile to his lips. 

"When we finish this mission, we are getting married," he stated as a matter factly, not even looking at you as he spoked. 

Your gear clicked into place, and you smile up at him "How about we finish this first, and then you pop the big question." 

"Traditional, I like it." you pushed the button opening the hangar door. He came to stand beside you. 

You smiled and playfully punched his shoulder " Come on you dummy." 

"I'm gonna have to start giving you warnings about this behavior." his voice was carried by the wind as the two of you moved swiftly through the grounds. 

You got separated and decided to approach the place from two different fronts in case one was captured; the other one would be safe. Gabe rounded the corners avoiding contact with the occasional maid and guard. 

"I'm thinking," he whispered into his comm piece. 

"Bad thing really." you teased from the other end as you surveyed the corridors stealthily. 

"Shut up, I was thinking maybe by the sea; you know like those rich people ceremonies do." 

"Dorado might be good this time of year," you replied as you closed in on the destination. 

"Maybe white magnolias." 

"Daisies. I'm in position," you replied with a smirk. You had been climbing to the roof of what appeared to be the welcoming room inside the estate. 

The view from the window was breathtaking. The architecture of the place really inspired peace even though the throne at the other end of the room seemed out place if not haughty. 

"Moving in" You saw Gabe approached the towering and beautifully carved doors, opening them and walking inside. His posture was the one he used to train grunts, cocky and overconfident, knowing you had his back. If you could, you would've smacked him in the head. 

Gabe kept walking through the immense hall maintaining radio silence just in case he wasn't alone. Which he wasn't. The candles inside the gallery lit all at once to reveal a rather compromising view of Mcree. His hands were tied behind his back, head inside a semi-closed treasure chest and the boss man himself sitting on the throne. Hanzo had one leg propped on the chest while his hand casually held a gun resting on his shoulder. He was expecting you. Mcree looked for the most part unharmed, except for the broken lip and streak of blood running down his nose. He was fine, smiling even. 

Gabriel's stance turned immediately hostile; he raised his shotguns at Hanzo, who in turn squeezed the treasure chest, making Mcree whimper in pain. 

"Let him go, and we'll be out of your hair, Mr. Shimada" Gabriel warned, knuckles turning white underneath his gloves as he held his guns tightly. 

You knew it wouldn't be long until Hanzo felt threatened and turned to more drastic measures of protecting himself, the ones that included Mcree's head inside a treasure chest. 

"You first, Commander" Hanzo's foot squeezed Mcree once more. You could see within the shadows of the room that guards were moving in. There was one in particular who was rather close to Gabe. You had to act quick. 

Compromising your position, you aimed and shot the individual squared in the head. Gabriel didn't even flinch at the gunshot and loud thud behind him, his gazed was fixed on the man threatening his soldier.

"One last warning, let him go, and we'll leave you be." 

Hanzo glanced at the bullet's point of entry; you were very well hidden. But he could tell you wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet through his skull if you so much chose to. He lowered his gun and set his foot away from the treasure chest. Grabbing Mcree, he threw him down the small stairs leading to the throne. Gabriel seethed at this, and quickly you saw him flared and ready to do something foolish. With no time to lose, you jumped out of your hiding spot and moved in between him and the boss man.

"Dorado seems like a good choice." your open palm rested on his chest stopping him from whatever rampage was about to happen. He calmed and glanced at you quickly before looking at Hanzo once more. 

You turned and grabbed Mcree's forearm, helping him stand and cutting his bonds. The cowboy thanked you quietly while massaging his wrists and neck. 

"Now if you'll excuse us, we'll show ourselves out," you stated, clearing your throat. 

As soon as the three of you turned guards flooded the room from every angle. You drew your weapon ready for anything. 

"I'm afraid, that cannot be. Rumor has it, you are visiting a mouthy politician, and for his sake, I would like to confirm that. To be safe." Gabriel was ready to fight everyone and everything, Mcree following suit, but there were too many, and you knew the three of you weren't a match for all of them. 

"What do you suggest, Mr. Shimada?" you asked, looking at Gabriel trying to calm him down. 

"A short vacation. One week, you're welcome to stay in my estate all your needs catered to. If there are no affiliations, as I'm sure there aren't, you are free to go."

"Very well. One week, but we must reach out to our superiors. We wouldn't want an all-out war tomorrow." Hanzo's brow rose, questioning your choice of words. 

You opted for the diplomatic approach instead of Gabriel's choice, which would be very violent and the deal was made. It asked of your group to stay a week in the estate under the surveillance of the boss just in case you were in any ties with the important representative. Which you were but that was on a need to know basis, and he already knew.

As you three were escorted towards the estate, Hanzo schemed. The main plan was to kill all of you and make it look like an accident. The truth was he couldn't. Not yet, anyway. The more he learned about your group even with your 'coded' speech and conversations, the more convinced he was you all were very important. And if he were to sever you heads, he would attract a much larger enemy, and the clan didn't need that kind of attention. So he took it upon himself to observe, which is why you were all separated. Mcree and Gabriel had rooms next to each other, whereas you were placed on the other side of the castle. Right next to the maidens and Hanzo's rooms. It looked weird from your point of view, but you were in no position to question the man, and it was only going to be a week. 

Hanzo was good at observing, skimming the pieces and discovering the details within and outside of them. It only added fuel to the fire as the more he focused on the group, the more he got to know you. There was something about you being the only female in the group. He considered impossible but respected the fact that you were, in fact, a warrior. So much so that you hid so well he couldn't detect you until you had killed his man. That was the moment you had picked his interest, and that was a bad place to find yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED A STORY AND I'M EXCITED!! Hope you guys like it!

For the days to come, he continued to study your group, and the best way was by hosting small parties and events. At the end of his research, he came to a conclusion: you were too pure to be with this group. You were clearly destined to be lavished in riches and exposed as a beautiful composition. He would make sure that would happen. 

Your teammates were way too brute for your delicate and diplomatic demeanor. Not to mention that a man from his job description required your skills. Even though the situations would be messy, the rewards he offered only merited one thing: your complete submission and loyalty to him alone. Not the clan or his family crest, not even his business, he already had his share of whistleblowers. Just him. 

He didn't know what was it with you. You were nothing more than a simple soldier, a grunt. For the sake of the gods, you were even supposedly engaged to the Commander. He had deduced that you and the Commander had a somewhat secret relationship. By the looks of it, you had been together long. It was a rather unprofessional move if not a brave one too. Yet every time he risked a glance towards you, his heart stirred and pounded restlessly. Every time you walked into the room, he felt the tightening of his chest as you made your way to the table for breakfast. How he would rather not talk afraid to stumble over his words, out of a nervousness, he would never admit. In your presence, he felt the need to dress in his finest clothes and groomed himself up to perfection more than usual. Everywhere you were, he silently made sure everything and everyone was perfect to be there before you. Still, your indifference and disinterest only motivated him in his relentless search for your approval. He didn't even need it, he was the Oyabun of all of Hanamura, yet for some dark reason, he craved it and obsessed over it. He wanted your praise and recognition. For your eyes to have the same mischevious shine for him as they did whenever you batted the Commander'sCommander's hands away from your thighs underneath the table. He wanted to make you smile and laugh. To hear what other amazing sounds he could discover within you. 

Yet, no matter how hard the man tried, you simply couldn't be persuaded to even last a minute alone with him. He suspected your relationship with the CommanderCommander, which up to this point seemed to go unnoticed by the cowman, was strong. Then again, he was mostly drunk for the majority of the time. 

Time and time again, he tried to enrapture you, but you wouldn't take the bait. The conversations between the two of you always turned into a silent debate filled with witty yet respectful remarks and diplomatic statements. Every time he indirectly invited you on a walk by the koi pond or around his luscious gardens, you would always deny him. Still, he wasn't distraught by your attempts at escaping his advances. But merely saw them as little progress in getting to know you. Since unbeknownst to you, there were times were personal details slipped your kissable lips, and his heart jumped at the revealing truths. 

How could he entangle such a delicate butterfly in his vicious web? His efforts proved fruitless. You seemed skittish, almost repulsed by his aura alone. It was true he elicited power, and his cold demeanor was intimidating, but couldn't you see he dropped his defenses for you? How much of a fool he was making of himself for you? 

The fourth night of your stay, he could tell you were all restless, especially you. Even though the cowman and CommanderCommander had been invited to numerous parties, you had declined most of the time. Cooping yourself inside the room and waiting for your lover to come back. Your body languages screamed stress and boredom. One could have so many parties until growing accustomed to them. 

Since you weren't exactly allowed into the city itself, there wasn't much to do around his estate but to visit the gardens, train, and meditate. Assuming you weren't in on his secondary agenda, which you weren't. So he organized a party to show you all the traditions of his land and the rich culture. This one was different from the previous ones, it was a big event. Perhaps you would feel honored, he even took the liberty of sending you a dress designed especially for you and only with the richest of fabrics. Yet when the party started, only your teammates showed up. You were nowhere in sight. He contained his confusion and slight anger behind an unemotional mask. Gabriel and Mcree forced themselves to come only out of morbid curiosity, they knew you weren't coming even if they insisted. If Gabriel would have insisted. They were seated at the same table with Hanzo, secluded from the common folk yet not away from the whole event. There were paper lanterns everywhere, the finest sake, fishcakes, mooncakes, rice balls, and all kinds of fresh delights. Dancers coming and going offering the men some lustful looks inciting them to touch them and let loose. But, the CommanderCommander was not persuaded, unlike the cowman who felt for all of them. Still, there was no sign of you. If he could somehow get you out of your room, and in here, he could make it seem like the Commander'sCommander's hands slipped. It would hurt you, but it was necessary, and in time, you would see it too. 

Hanzo waited for you to show up, perhaps you liked to make an entrance, and your tardiness had nothing to do with an unwillingness to show up. The thought gave him hope until an hour passed, and there was no sign of you. He couldn't contain his curiosity or slightly managed anger and asked your teammates. His voice felt croaky, and his throat dried as if he hadn't spoken in a long while. 

"If I'm not mistaken, there was a female soldier amongst your group." He feigned disinterest and aimed for a bored yet respectful gaze. He didn't even look them in the eye or in their overall direction when he asked. 

"Oh, Yn? She don't like this kin' of thing." As soon as Mcree finished his sentence and his mouth opened once more, he got smacked in the back of his head.

Hanzo lifted an eyebrow at the scene before him; they were hiding something, and he felt intrigued you were involved. Surely it was not your idea, and these men were using you for their own amends, relaxing and drinking while you were working in your room. Shame on them. But Hanzo played their game, and his face never changed, keeping the same uninterested gaze and aura. 

"She means no disrespect. She excused herself beforehand, didn't felt...well enough," Gabriel replied, giving a side glare towards Mcree, who was honestly disgruntled and looked as confused as a lost and cute puppy. 

"In that case, I would order some refreshments to her room." 

With a flick of his hand, a servant appeared, they held a conversation in Japanese that neither of your teammates understood. But the malicious glint shining in Hanzo's eyes, that Gabriel caught crystal clear.

Gabriel instantly knew something was wrong, and he observed the servant go to several tables and gather some portions of the offered courses on all of the tables. As his eyes searched for something odd in the servant's behavior, he missed Hanzo slinking to the shadows and leaving the table. 

You had been packing for a while. Gabriel had told you that after this big event, you three were sneaking out and finishing the mission then coming back home. Finally, leaving was a real blessing.   
Nothing had been a real nightmare until this mission. It wasn't the long hour trip or the beautiful sights and rich culture, but Genji's brother, Hanzo, who you suspected had been stalking your group all week. 

Of course, you knew something like this was going to happen, heck you even expected it to be like this. After all, you had stayed upon his request as a form of respect. The boys seemed to enjoy the estate and all the lavish things and parties in our supposed honor. But you didn't like it one bit. Everything was clearly a distraction and a way to keep us all under his watchful eye. Hanzo seemed to keep his enemies closer, but he was a bit too close for your comfort. 

He had followed you everywhere to the point where you had become paranoid. Every time you went someplace, whether it was to admire the architecture or the pure beauty of it all, he was suddenly there. Out of nowhere, he came into the room, claiming he just lost himself in his thoughts and didn't saw where he was heading. To him, it was always surprising to find you anywhere; to you, it was plain out annoying and lately scary. Your skin crawled, and you shuddered at his intrusive presence. True, this was his home, but you couldn't help but feel the man was much too occupied to be appearing in all the places you were. Perhaps he never before had even entered the places you were in until you did. You felt unsafe around him, it was as if all your training wouldn't work against him. His presence and the way his eyes side glanced at you or followed you out of the rooms made you feel insecure and small. You hated the feeling, and instead, they made you angry. Still, rather than lashing out at him, like you would whenever something like this happened, your body simply tensed and stiffened. The hairs behind your neck would rise, and chills run down and up your spine like some sick rollercoaster. 

At some point, you thought he enjoyed making you feel like this since you caught him smirking in delight once or twice every time he came closer. 

You shook your head in an attempt to push the negative thoughts out of your head. You were all leaving tonight, and then this would just be a bad memory. 

As you throw the last shirt in the suitcase, going over everything once again just in case, a knock makes you jump. You didn't want to take your chances, sure you were leaving this whole scenario behind, but you hadn't left yet, which means the threats are still imminent. Tiptoeing to your uniform draped over a chair, you took your handgun from the holster. You let out a breath slowly.

"Yes?" you tried to feign innocence, trying your hardest to sound as calm as someone who had been napping or lounging. 

"May I come in, Miss?" You knew that voice, it was the same that made your skin crawl right now, the one that made your body be alert. But it was the same one you couldn't say no to. 

"Yes," You tucked the gun in your pants behind your back as the door opened slowly.

Hanzo found you sitting on the chair in the corner of the room. There was a small night table beside you, and the lamp on top of it was on. The low glow gave your tilted face an innocent look. There was a book in your hands, your finger marking the supposed page you had been reading. He smiled slightly as if he were nervous about being in your presence, and the thought was what made you smile in return. Hanzo was neatly dressed in traditional clothes with a small tray in his hand, the light blue of the satin glowed almost metallic under the low lighting of the lamp. The pattern consisted of twin dragons intertwined as they twisted along the fabric adorned with various designs. It was gorgeous and artistic. You noticed his jet black hair wasn't tied in his usual updo. Instead, it was flowing behind him, a bit past the shoulder and mid-back. He looked relaxed and civil, radiating under the moonbeam coming from the open window in the room. 

"I thought I might find you here. Your CommanderCommander said you didn't like big parties" so it was Gabriel who led him here, you made a mental note to kick the man when you came back. 

You straightened in your chair and sat a bit forwards. "I don't mean to disrespect the festivities" you cleared your throat suddenly thirsty "I hope you can forgive me." 

He let out a small chuckle, it was genuine, and it made you nervous, but you smile in accordance. 

"Nonsense, it's no disrespect; your comfort its the priority. But since you're missing the feast, I thought you might want to try some of the delicacies." 

"That's very thoughtful of you, Mr. Shimada." you set your book on the table, not caring what page you had left it.

"Hanzo, please. It's the least I could do, the servant should come soon. This is merely a small reprieve, I talked to your commanding officers about the possibilities of an alliance, and I'm here to celebrate success. I had already toasted with your teammates, but it didn't feel right to leave the lovely lady out of the celebration" As he talked, he had served the drinks, two small glasses. 

"You must be very charming, Mr. Shimada. Our organization tends to be rather secretive when it comes to business." He offered you a glass, and if his eyes weren't keen, he would've missed the way your hand trembled as you stood taking the glass with a small thank you.

"Being charming and persuasive comes with the job," he rose his glass, and you mimicked his gestures, including his smug smile. "To the future and may this union benefit us both." your glasses clinked, and he sipped from his drink, looking at you through his glass with lecherous eyes. 

You didn't want to swallow the drink, but he was looking straight at you. Hanzo had drunk his, if he meant to poison you, he wouldn't have to drink it too. But you saw him gulp down the burning liquid, so you did as well. He smiled at your compliance and slowly walked towards the opened window. He seemed calm and enjoying himself, relaxing in your presence. You, on the other hand, had to hold back the urge to bolt for the door and escape. Your knuckles turned white from holding so firmly unto the glass. Hanzo was at the window leaning against it, and looking at the night sky, he glanced at the moon, and his whole demeanor changed. He was vulnerable before you, and you felt entrance for a second. The way the gentle breeze blew his hair as if caressing it. How the moon seemed to guide her spotlight on top of him, making his features hold an inhuman glow. He looked mystical and beautiful felt like the wrong adjective to describe him. You tried to pry your eyes away from the scene, your brain screamed at you to run damning the whole plan. But your body couldn't move, it felt drawn to the man looking outside the window. 

"The fireworks are starting, come and see them, they're gorgeous." You didn't dare move. In fact, you felt like your body was gaining weight rapidly "My brother used to love them, and father always bought them just for him. It didn't matter if I didn't enjoy the booming noise or the splashes of color against the sky. What was important was what my little brother wanted," There was some bitterness underneath his happy tone.

He turned still leaning against the open window, the splashing of colors appearing randomly behind him, lighting his predatory look every time. You must've looked like a deer caught in the headlights as your body didn't obey or moved. You tried to even swallow the excess of saliva pooling in your mouth, but it felt like there was a stone in your throat not letting you. Your eyes turned to his in a silent plea. You couldn't even talk, your breathing increased, and still, it didn't felt like it was enough oxygen. Hanzo swirled the contents in his glass, looking at them nonchalantly.

"Tell me, how is my little brother fairing on the other side of the world." You tried not to widen your eyes and looked at the floor instead as your glass fell to the floor, everything clattering. "So, he is alive then." 

Hanzo drank the glass whole and leaned away from the window, taking his time making his way towards you. 

You tried to move away but only managed to stumble and fall unto the chair. Your body was pooling at the end of the chair, eyes clenched shut, and face scrunching in horror at what was happening. Your body was falling asleep, but you were wide awake and unable to move or do anything at all. Your hands tried to grab the chair, but they failed, and you fell to the floor completely. Hanzo was above you, the different colors from the fireworks bathing him in various colors that contrasted his skin and clothes beautifully. You keep breathing rapidly, eyes unfocusing, and focusing on everything all at once; it was like a sensory overload. 

Hanzo lowered, crouching beside you, his movements looked blurred out, but his face became clear when he was still. 

"Cocaine. It's so easy to sneak in, especially when you're the one who moves it around the place. I'm used to it, this dosage does nothing to me anymore, but you" his hand tucked away a strand of hair that was in your face, "You're not used to it."

He leaned in, close to your ear. "I hope you like it," he whispered, kissing your cheek with the gentleness of a lover. Hanzo leaned away and stared into your eyes "It's not so easy to come by these days or to smuggle. Your organization has made sure of that, even weapons are getting harder to export. It costs me dearly." 

Hanzo moved away from you, his voice drowning alongside the fireworks. He clicked the lock on the door as he explained what he did to the representative your team was supposed to meet. 

"But don't worry, I have no intention to do that to you...At first, the plan was to behead the three of you and dump your bodies in the river. It would've been easy, but your organization is not to be trifled with, less when there is a commanding officer on mission. So I figure I study you, see when to strike and how to do it. That's when I notice you—really notice you— you were...beautiful. I had had my share of women, some of them soldiers as well, but you...you were different. They all fell for my trick, for the charms, the money, the sex, they were too easy. Anyone who was like me could've persuaded them as well. Not you." 

Hanzo's hands went underneath you, grabbing the gun from your back and bringing it closer to him, inspecting it. He cocked it and played with it, disarming it and tossing the pieces away. His hands sneaked underneath you and picked you up bridal style. Hanzo laid you down on the bed, his hand caressing your cheeks, thumb brushing your lower lip. You managed a whimper, eyes watering, yet the tears never fell. 

"I tried so many times to persuade you, to get close to you, and every single time you denied me. I thought you were broken, you must have been, but then I realized the Commander, and you were together, and you loved him so much you couldn't see me." You could've sworn his voice wavered and croaked a bit, his eyes watered as if he was emotional with the story.

"I figured if you could love him so much as to ignore me, then you could learn to love me like that. A love so consuming you can't see anything else, you can't breathe without them, you can't move..." His voice and his hand trembled as if he was holding anger and resentment. 

He picked your hand and brought it to his cheek, eyes closing, enjoying the feeling of your palm against him, "You have no idea how much I wanted to be him, to feel your caresses all over me." 

His hand on top of yours guided it down his throat, brushing his collarbone, opening his satin kimono, and laying your hand on his bare chest and keeping it there. 

"To touch your face just like a lover would" By now, his body was half inclining on top of you, his free hand holding your face as he leaned towards your lips. Jet black hair strands fell around his face, touching yours and curtaining the both of you as his lips brushed yours ever so slightly. 

"To kiss you...feel your lips against mine," he dove in, claiming your lips. Not violent or ferocious, but gentle, almost featherlike. Your eyes widened at the action, but he paid no mind, his eyes were closed lost in the feeling. 

"I wanted to sleep with you since I first saw you. This urge..." He straddled you. "To have you all for myself," you whined low. 

"ShShSh, It's alright. You'll be mine." He laid your hand on your side. Everything he did regarding you was done so gently, you might have been persuaded. If he weren't a bit psychotic, that is. With a swish of his hand, a hidden knife gracefully cut your shirt in half. Your eyes widened as you inhaled loudly, and your breathing picked up rhythm. Your upper body was exposed to him, and all he wanted to do. 

"I'll take you wherever I go. I'll mark and claim you. You'll never want for anything." 

His hands roamed free your skin, feeling every scar, every bump, admiring how his hand traveled from your throat to your collarbones to your sternum in the valley od your breasts. His face suddenly dropped to your chest as his lips traced a trajectory of featherlike, and open-mouthed kisses. His hands caressed your curves, pushing the scraps of your shirt out of the way. The movements were slow and loving, but the hungry and lustful haze over his eyes betrayed the feeling.

"I'll lavish you with gold and gifts, clothe you with silk and only the finest of fabrics. You'll never be alone. Never want for anything, never have to lift a finger to get what you deserve" his cheek brushed against your tummy as he descended even lower "...as long as you behave, as long as you're mine, I'll give you everything." 

In your drugged state, you sensed Hanzo's hands descend down your sides, sliding your pants. A whimper escaped your throat, as you breathed harshly through your nose. His skin was warm, too much so that it suffocated you. It scorched you as his lips kissed and bit down a path on your skin, like a greedy kid with sweets. 

As he took you, the color from the fireworks mixed with the blue moonlight over his skin. His hair rocked slowly with him, as his eyes burn your unfocused and lewd gaze. The last thing you remember before everything muddled, was how his body lurched forwards bit down on the crook of your neck. 

Morning rays broke through the still open window. The breeze and the chirping of birds brought you to wake up. You opened your eyes, feeling weird, but as you looked around the room, there was nothing out of place. The feeling of the room was cozy, and it brought a smile to your lips. Still, there was an itch in the back of your mind, something you had to remember but couldn't quite recall. The more you struggled to, the more a headache started to materialize. You sat upright and immediately felt discomfort in between your legs. Weirdly enough, the feeling brought a small mischevious smile to your lips; your lover had outdone himself last night. But although the bed was still warm, he wasn't there. 

You stood on wobbly legs, walking towards the chair at the corner of the room. There was a white loose buttoned-up shirt, and you slipped it on, not minding to wear anything else. Your hands delicately opened the doors to the room, and you looked around to see there were no servants in the halls. You took the chance to walk fast towards the door across yours. You knocked, biting your lower lip in expectation. 

"Yes?" the silky, gruff voice was muffled by the doors. It did wonders to your body just from hearing it say the simplest of things. 

You smiled, "Breakfast is served, sir. Your presence is requested at the dinner table." 

"Is it now?" the door opened, and your eyes wrinkled in both amusement and joy as you took in his form. 

He was fresh out of the shower, water droplets running down his exposed torso, and losing themselves on the towel wrapped around his waist. His long and usual silky hair was wet and sticking to his strong arms like black spider webs. The sight made you smile lasciviously, and you didn't bother covering up the small flush on your cheeks. 

He, on the other hand, didn't bother to stop you from ogling his form. On the contrary, he loved the attention of your beautiful (E/C) eyes raking his body. Looking at him the same way he always looked at yours, with a smile and millions of dirty thoughts on his mind. 

His strong hand shot out and pulled you inside the room, closing the door behind you. Hanzo had you flushed against him, looking down into your eyes, as you goofily smiled at his antics. Your eyes looked up to see his, but instead of finding your lover, there was a different man. His skin darker, his hair shorter with rich brown curls that you almost wanted to touch. 

"I truly love you," his face was calm and loving as he smiled down at you. "When we finish this mission, we are getting married." Your face twisted in confusion, and you tried to push him away, but his embrace was too strong for you. 

Your breathing picked up as everything in the room spun, mixing the colors into black. Then you were falling, mouth opening in a scream that was never heard. Your hands stretched to grab something, but there was no one there.

You woke up with a start, panting, and breathing hard. There was a light sheen of sweat on your skin, making you feel clammy and uncomfortable. 

"It's okay, you're safe here, my love, it's alright." someone was hugging you tight and guiding you into their chest. Your head fell on them, and their heartbeat, beating softly, calmed you down. A hand brushed your hair as the other one held you close like your body would crumble if they didn't like you would disappear. 

"It was that man again." tears escaped your closed eyes as you took in their sandalwood scent, it grounded you. "He was there." you looked up to meet their eyes, "He asked me to marry him." 

The low light from the nightstand lamp glowed over Hanzo's features illuminating his worried face. His eyes met yours, and they softened at your distress. 

"It's alright, hime. As long as I'm here, he will never touch you." You hugged Hanzo again, relishing his warmth and the way his hand rubbed soothing circles on your back. 

Hanzo glowed in delight, cracking a smug smile and closing his eyes, savoring the way you pressed against him, seeking his warmth and comfort. All those years ago, he had fantasized about this, wishing to be your lover and vowing to whisk you off your feet. He certainly got what he wanted. 

"It's alright, my love, you're mine," he whispered as your breathing slowed, and you melted into him, falling asleep in his embrace. His half-lidded eyes glinted in the low light with wicked delight as he continued to rub your back and brush his fingers, lightly, through your hair.

"Forever."


End file.
